


The Bazaar

by JMDeLoach



Series: Moving Forward [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Food Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: Alex and Sierra go on their first official date.





	The Bazaar

Alex pulled up to the address Sierra texted her, 5500 Marina Way, and found a place to park her bike. She had never been to this particular area near the waterfront and she found herself wondering why. There was an open-spaced park with grassy fields and an abundance of shade trees beside a large, paved area with food trucks and vendor tents set up like a bazaar. A hundred or more people milled around or stood in line for the food trucks; and Alex wondered how she’d ever find Sierra in this crowd.

After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly she heard her name. “Alex.” She looked up and spotted Sierra. Unable to control herself, a smile stretched across and lit up her face.

“Sierra.”

They met in an awkward ‘do we hug or do we shake hands’ kind of way and ultimately ended up doing neither. 

Sierra stepped back and looked Alex up and down. “Leather jacket. Helmet. Boots. I guess you have a bike.”

“No, I’m just really careful in my electric car,” Alex said.

They both laughed but things felt a bit awkward between them.

“No, yeah, I have a bike,” Alex quickly said, hoping to just have a normal conversation.

“I’ve always wanted a bike, but I have a lot of things to haul around so I need a bit more space,” Sierra said. “Are you hungry?” She quickly changed the subject.

“Starving,” Alex smiled. “This place is so cool.”

“It’s one of my favorite spots in the city,” Sierra said. “There are tons of food trucks, so you’re bound to find something you like. And if we realize we suddenly have nothing to talk about, there’s lots of venders selling anything from homemade candles to elaborate metal art.”

“Sounds fantastic,” Alex said.

They grabbed food at an Indian food truck and then a table over to one side of the makeshift food court where they could have at least a bit of privacy. Both of them were a little nervous and they each wondered if the other could tell. And neither was sure whether being nervous was a good thing or a bad thing.

“So you said you have to haul a lot of things around,” Alex said, “can I ask what it is that you do?”

Sierra grinned and put her hand up to her mouth. She had just taken a bite of samosa. “Sorry.” She continued to chew. Finally done with her bite she wiped her mouth and smiled a big smile. “I do several things, actually. I am a personal trainer, massage therapist, and most recently a nutritionist and personal chef.”

“Wow,” Alex said, “that’s impressive.”

“Not really,” Sierra said. “I can lift heavy things, I can cook, and I’m great with my hands.”

Alex lifted her drink mumbled under her breath, “Sounds great to me.”

“What?” Sierra asked.

“Nothing.” Alex almost choked on her mango juice. “So how long have you done all those things?”

“I always liked to work out,” she said, “so when I realized I could get paid to stay fit and train people in the gym just by getting a certificate, I thought I had found a gold mine. Then I got a little bored and needed to diversify a bit. That’s when I got my massage therapist license. That was ok for a while; but a few years ago I got bored again and decided to go to school and get a degree in nutrition. I didn’t want to give up my training or massage so instead of getting a nine to five somewhere, I started cooking those healthy meals for people who want to eat healthy but don’t have the time or the know how to do it.”

“No really, that’s very impressive,” Alex insisted. She had noticed Sierra’s muscular shoulders, arms, and legs in her dress at the bar Friday night. Today she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but she could still tell that she was incredibly fit.

“Thanks, but I’m really just doing things I enjoy. It’s not like it requires any real skill or knowledge, or anything,” Sierra said.

“Nonsense,” Alex said. “I see a great deal of self-motivation, initiative, and courage to start your own business. You must have great time management skills, more ambition and discipline than most people, and be incredibly good with people to find and keep a client base.”

“So are you like a psychiatrist or psychologist or something?” Sierra asked. “Most people just say I work too much.”

“No,” Alex laughed. “I’m an FBI agent, so I did have a bit of profiling training.”

“FBI? Wow. Now _that’s_ impressive,” Sierra said.

“It’s not typical,” Alex downplayed her skills and station, “but, it’s just a job.”

“Now who’s selling themselves short?” Sierra asked. “That has to be pretty intense. And dangerous. Do you carry a gun?” Sierra’s eyes widened.

Alex laughed nervously. She was used to being around people who carried firearms like most people carry a wallet. She sometimes forgot how other people may react to guns. “Yes. I carry a badge and a sidearm at all times. That isn’t a problem, is it?”

“On the contrary,” Sierra shot Alex a crooked smile, “that’s sexy.”

“Well, anyone can carry a gun and a badge,” she said.

“But not everyone can make it look good,” Sierra countered.

Alex actually blushed. She hadn’t been made to feel attractive or sexy in a long time. Not since the wedding and her tryst with Sara Lance. “Thank you, but really, you’re one to talk. You’re gorgeous.”

“I think we’ve gotten sidetracked,” Sierra joked, “weren’t we going to discuss bad movies?”

“Right,” Alex welcomed the diversion, “I think we’re only allowed to talk about bad experiences. Bad dates, bad movies, bad food. It’s our shtick.”

They both laughed and made small talk as they finished eating.

“You want to walk around and see what the vendors have for sale?” Sierra asked.

“Absolutely,” Alex said. “I can’t believe I had no idea this was here.”

They milled around and checked out the art and homemade foods and fresh produce. “This is one of my favorite places. There are always new food trucks to check out, exceptional art for sale, and a farmer’s market on Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday mornings—that’s where I get a lot of my fresh veggies for the meals I sell. And you can always find delicious treats.”

They stopped in front of a vendor selling homemade fudge, cookies, and pies. “Hey, Sierra.” The woman working the booth had long flowing golden blonde hair, wore no makeup, and was wearing a light flowing dress.

“Hey, Erika,” Sierra greeted her friend. “This is Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, Alex,” she smiled.

They picked out a piece of homemade fudge to share and walked on to explore the other booths. As sunset drew closer several small bands and musicians set up throughout the bazaar and adjoining park. Alex and Sierra sat on the grass and listened to an acoustic quartet until almost ten.

“I really hate to say this,” Alex started, “but I have a very early day tomorrow and I need to call it a night.”

“No worries,” Sierra said, “I have a five a. m. session I should probably be rested for.”

They walked toward Alex’s bike at a slow, deliberate pace. It was obvious neither was quite ready to call it a night. “I’ve had a lovely time. Thanks for introducing me to this place.”

“I think we can both officially say that we’ve had at least one date in the past six months that didn’t suck,” Sierra laughed.

“Absolutely,” Alex agreed. “How about I take you somewhere you’ve never been for our next date? If you’re up for another one?”

“I don’t know,” Sierra teased. “Two good dates in a row? That may be a little extreme.”

“Thanks for assuming it’ll be good.” Alex smiled at Sierra. “And I think we can manage if it turns out alright too.”

“I’m willing to take the risk.”

“Great. I’ll text you later in the week and we can figure out a time,” Alex said.

They stood looking at each other for a moment. This time each confused about whether to hug or kiss. They had definitely graduated beyond handshake.

Finally, Alex broke the silence. “Can I give you lift somewhere?”

“I live nearby,” Sierra said. “I can walk.”

“Will you let a lady with a badge and a gun walk you home?” Alex asked.

“Now how can I say ‘no’ to that?” Sierra linked her arm with Alex’s and led her away from the bazaar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, check out my other works in the Doctor Who and Call the Midwife fandoms. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd  
> Or Facebook https://www.facebook.com/jessie.masters.31  
> If you follow me on social media, make sure to let me know it's you!


End file.
